The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to an apparatus for use with a surgical bone tool and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a system, a device and methods thereof, for modifying the operation of surgical bone tools.
Scuola Superiore Di Studi University disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,409 “a surgical drill comprising a rotating head having a drill bit suitable to bore a body and support means to which the head is pivotally connected. An actuating unit of the movement of the drill bit with respect to the body to bore is provided for, comprising a first support comprising the head and a second support, suitable for resting directly upon the body and translating with respect to the first support parallel to the drill bit. The movement between drill bit and body is caused by the relative movement between drill bit and second support. Means for the detection of the force acting on the drill bit and means for the control of the drill bit displacement in function of the drilling force are provided for. The drill, manually holdable, presents both a reference with respect to the patient body and allows a precise control of the drill bit displacement”.
Hsu et al., disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,931 “an automatic bone drilling apparatus for surgery operation using a computer to control a hand tool drilling device to drill opening in skeleton. The computer has a fuzzy logic software to control the hand tool operation through a control box and a manual-automatic mode switch box. The hand tool drilling device may be securely mounted on the patient. Drilling location and size and depth may be precisely controlled to enhance surgical operation safety”.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,463,421 discloses a method of “drilling a hole in a workpiece in order to control breakthrough of the workpiece comprising the steps of: a) initiating contact between a drill bit of a drill unit and the workpiece; b) operating the drill unit to rotate the drill bit to drill the workpiece; c) during drilling of the workpiece measuring the force, F and torque, T, experienced by the drill bit; d) calculating a variable F′, based on the measured force, F, representing the rate of change of F; e) calculating a variable, T′ based on the measured torque, T, representing the rate of change of T; f) calculating a variable F″ representing the rate of change of F′; g) calculating a variable T″ representing the rate of change of T″; h) detecting the onset of breakout of the workpiece by use of the variables F′, F″, T′ and T″; i) thereby controlling the speed of rotation of the drill bit during breakthrough of the workpiece to control the degree of breakout of the drill bit from the workpiece”.
Additional background art includes U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2014148808, International Patent Application No. WO2015014771, U.S. Pat. No. 8,926,614, CN Patent No. CN101530341, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2015066030, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2015088183, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2005131415, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US20050116673 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,821,493.